<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proof of Delivery by TwistedAmusement13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530836">Proof of Delivery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAmusement13/pseuds/TwistedAmusement13'>TwistedAmusement13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SSC Exchange Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Spring Cleaning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAmusement13/pseuds/TwistedAmusement13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring cleaning unearths unsent letters that Stiles never intended for the recipient to receive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SSC Exchange Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2311907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proof of Delivery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts">EvanesDust</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt:<br/>- (Derek or Isaac) helping Stiles clean and finding a box of old letters Stiles had written him (but never delivered). The letters are things Stiles has never been able to bring himself to say (I love you/want to be with you) and Stiles is all embarrassed until (Derek or Isaac) admits they love him too </p>
<p>I hope you like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey man, thanks again for helping me out with this. Dad’s been on my ass about cleaning this room out for ages since I’ve finally got my own place.” Stiles said as he started boxing up various items to be donated.</p>
<p>Derek gives him a small smile and shrugs, “It’s no big deal. I’ve got nothing better to do today anyway.”</p>
<p>Stiles laughs at that, Derek works his ass off as the rookie deputy at the station and rarely has a weekend off.</p>
<p>They’re making good time when Derek asks, “Bed going out too?”</p>
<p>Stiles agrees and goes back to bagging clothes. It takes too long for Stiles to realize how quiet it’s gotten in the room.</p>
<p>He pokes his head out of the closet and freezes.</p>
<p>Derek’s sat on the bed, a dusty shoebox next to his hip and he’s leafing through pages and pages of letters.</p>
<p>It was a thing his mother had taught him to do when he was younger, the letters were never intended to reach their recipient; rather it was a way for Stiles to work through his thoughts and feelings, to slow his mind down and commit his words to paper.</p>
<p>There were many years where he couldn’t write a single thing, the discovery of werewolves and everything that came after didn’t leave much time for anything but <em>surviving</em>. The few letters he did write were primarily <em>to Derek</em>.</p>
<p>Stiles had forgotten all about that box, those <em>letters</em>, letters that Derek was <em>reading</em>.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Stiles clears his throat, “I can explain,” he starts but the words die on his tongue as Derek looks up at him, a faint blush staining his cheeks and a smile threatening on his lips.</p>
<p>“You never said anything,” Derek comments quietly.</p>
<p>Stiles laughs nervously, “Right, because that would have worked out so well for me, Der.” Stiles shakes his head and mocks himself, “Hey Derek, I just wanted to let you know I’m hopelessly in love with you. No big deal or anything.”</p>
<p>Stiles’s cheeks heat up because he knows Derek wouldn’t have heard a lie and now he’s embarrassed for a whole other reason.</p>
<p>He tries to laugh and play it off but Derek’s staring him down with this awestruck look on his face and Stiles just can't. He gulps and tries to breathe normally.</p>
<p>“I love you too you know,” Derek says, trying very hard to be casual, but Stiles sees through it so easily.</p>
<p>“That – that is a thing I did <em>not</em> know,” Stiles says, a small smile growing on his face.</p>
<p>“Well, now you do,” Derek replies.</p>
<p>“So does that mean I can take you out to dinner after we’re done here?” Stiles asks hopefully.</p>
<p>“I’d be upset if you didn’t,” Derek says as he boxes up the letters, setting the box over by his jacket on the desk.</p>
<p>“What are you doing with those?” Stiles gestures to the box.</p>
<p>Derek doesn’t answer but, to be fair, the kiss he gave Stiles was <em>very </em>distracting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>